


Docking Bay, After Hours

by tendocandy



Series: Princess and Sehlat [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Brattiness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing, poor roommate behavior, scifi setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: After months of bad attitudes clashing with teasing and a handful of salt, two very unconventional vulcans find a way to relieve tensions between them. Unfortunately it requires interrupting someone's work shift.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Princess and Sehlat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Docking Bay, After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> These are original characters set somewhere in the Star Trek universe.
> 
> Serket is from a small Vulcan clan that doesn't adhere completely to Surakian philosophy, and still adheres a little to the old beliefs, so tend to be more spiritual, and more lenient in emotional control. Serket himself wanted to see the universe beyond just the space ports and took up with Kaedrasta to be something of a . . . connoisseur of more sensual pursuits. Kaed has used that to her advantage more than once.
> 
> Kaedrasta is an Andorian merchant who does a little smuggling on the side, and Serket proved to not only be a help on her ship, but also an amazingly effective distraction that she rewards him well for. They've become an effective team, especially when she decides she needs to divest a worse crook of his gains. Serk and Kaed are close friends as well, with benefits.
> 
> Briggs is a half human/half Vulcan hybrid with the misfortune of a genetic windfall that came with a huge drawback- while effectively immune to most of the diseases of his parent species, he's also effectively equipped to transfer those diseases to others, and as a super carrier, has been under quarantine most of his life. Though formally educated, he decided he preferred working with his hands, and was given an out- to live about a station with specific filtration and quarantine tech to allow him and others to live safely. He took it and now lives out at the edge of Federation Vulcan space in whats a mostly solitary life, spent mostly among the workings of shipworks and station systems alike, with little need for propriety, and tends to downplay his vulcanness in favor of being mistaken for being as close to human as possible..
> 
> Until Kaed and Serket showed up, and Serket, being a pompous brat, commented on Briggs' large size and hirsuitness, in that he couldn't be a vulcan, he looked more akin to a sehlat (https://memory-alpha.fandom.com/wiki/Sehlat). Thus the one-upsmanship of traded insults and unfulfilled spite flirting began. Several months into this little war and Serket was caught off guard by Briggs, in readying to return to Vulcan for some formality, showed that he indeed could be a proper and clean vulcan citizen instead of just a grubby mechanic, leading to a little sincerity and a lot more kindness on Serket's part (he never claimed to be anything but shallow)....

Character images (nsfw) found here, for reference: [Serket and Briggs (and Kaed)](https://ibb.co/album/fs5Y8v)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Briggs slammed the panel shut, spinning the locks back into place as he watched Serket on the periphery of his vision. He had another section to tend to, a quick repair to Kaed’s ship, then he was done for his shift.

And that silver cat sat perched on the corner of one of the crates waiting to be loaded into the ship, some short, shiny shift barely reaching to his thighs, jeweled ankles swinging carefree against the sides as he worried at a slice of melon. He watched Briggs in return, knowing full well what a display he was making, teasing the mechanic with small, revealing shifts of his position. He smirked as he finished the fruit, and dropped the rind to the deck.

“Oops.” 

He reached into the box next to him, retrieving another slice to slide against his lips. Briggs cast a side glance Serket’s way, continuing to reset replacements and clean outputs as he did so, then looked down to the three other rinds the brat had thrown to the deck beforehand. He flexed his jaw a touch as he returned his attention to the filtration unit in front of him. Serket let him work for a few moments, watched him pull the unit free and test several components before refitting the cover and sliding it back into place. He lapped along the length of the defruited rind, waiting till Briggs glanced his way again. That look came and Serket slid his knees a little wider, leaned back on one arm, and dropped the rind to the floor with its fellows.

Briggs slowed his actions to watch Serket be a fool. There was no other activity on the deck that he was aware of, listening past the jingling of Serket’s jewelry. He hefted the bulky unit up and slid it back into the alcove in one slick movement, locking it back into connection with a slam without taking his eyes off the brat, showing off a little bit his strength in doing so in response to the brat’s display. He was contemplating how to make him clean the deck before he left. 

“Want one?” Serket pulled another slice free, bringing it up to rest against his gold lip paint. He hooked his ankles together, stilling his jewelry, but retaining his spread thigh pose otherwise. Briggs returned his attention to putting the last pieces of the unit into place, then returned the cover. A melon rind bounced to his feet as the last lock tightened shut. He stood, making a show of unkinking the stiffness in his back, and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands clean.

Well, as clean as can be done with a dirty rag. 

He strode over to the crate, smearing the grime over his hands further up his arms, then he leaned in towards Serket, hands dangerously close to a clean knee.

“I would like a piece, if you haven’t eaten it all.” He leaned in, rag scarcely touching Serket’s smooth thigh, which he moved to avoid the material. Briggs watched him move, material of the high riding shift granting him a better view of the lack of layers beneath it. He glanced up at Serket’s face, a barely concealed sneer gracing his decorated mouth, then reached in and claimed some fruit, dripping juice in as wide an arc over Serket’s clothing as he could casually flip with his pilfered treat. Serket's sharp glare at the deed could cut glass. Briggs smiled.

"...oops. Let me clean that." He began to move the rag towards Serket's shift when his ears caught a warning growl.

"Don't put your dirty hands on me." Briggs halted and just held Serket's gaze.

"Easy enough." He pulled his hand and the rag away to Serket's visible relief...then he leaned forward, dragging his tongue over Serket's thigh to catch every sticky drop of juice he could immediately reach. A sharp shocked intake of breath greeted his ears, and Briggs smiled as he pulled his mouth away, kissing Serket's inner thigh as he did so. It did not escape his attention that Serket wore nothing else aside from the shift.

"Acceptable?" He purred as he shoved the fruit past his lips. Serket narrowed his eyes and subtly pulled his lower lip in.

"You missed some." Serket smugly purred back. Briggs' eyebrow went up a touch as he finished stripping the rind of fruit. He dropped it back into the container.

"Impatient little princess, aren't you?" His eyes followed where the juice had ran down the front of the shift and pooled in one of the folds. Serket let his knee drift back wide, nearly bumping against Briggs’ thigh. He kept eye contact as he leaned forward again, sipping the juice off the slip, then moving to lap across the opposite thigh. Serket fought to keep his hips rooted to the crate under the heat off Briggs' tongue, breath betraying his enjoyment despite his withering glare. Briggs paused, hovering between Serket's thighs, waiting for some signal to keep going.

"... there's some left, sehlat," as his fingers subtly pulled the slip further up, exposing a hip and the barest peek of flesh that lay at the juncture under the material. Briggs set his grime covered hands against the crate between Serket's knees, using his aversion to dirtiness to guide his knees to spread just a bit wider. He set his lips on the pale flesh of Serket's thigh, and up to the hard jut of hipbone, lapping a trail between the two points. Serket hissed a little louder, but held his pose. Briggs dragged his tongue down the crease of thigh and hip, down, down, down, listening to the barely audible keen Serket was trying to hold back.

THAT was what he wanted to hear. He heard it enough times echoing in the service tubes after hours….

...and he pressed the flat of his tongue against the soft bulge of Serket's pouch, keenly aware of how the teasing was winding him up, then dragged it upwards, tracing with maddening slowness along the slit, to the tip of Serket’s emerging lok. He let his tongue flick off the tip so he could look upwards again, and saw the shudder in Serket's shoulder and set of his lower lip, heard it in his breathing.

"...I could….keep goin-"

"YES. NOW."

Briggs grinned wide.

"Not so stuck up now, are you?" He breathed over Serket's skin, the wetness picking up the air enough to send a chill through the brat. He waited, making Serket suffer just a little. Then he returned his tongue back to the little bit of exposed shaft and followed it down, between the folds of his opening, hitting some wire of sensation that made Serket mewl and grab Briggs’ hair, digging his fingers in tight. He toyed then, flexing the reach of his tongue tip back and forth, out then dipping back in several times in succession, enough to spur Serket cry out and curl himself around Briggs’ shoulders before Briggs relented and slowly just followed the line back up the length of Serket’s lok, suckling the tip tenderly before releasing him. Both of Serket’s hands were buried in Brigg’s curls now, keeping Briggs in place as he caught his breath. 

Briggs caught the edge of the shift with his teeth and moved it up, baring Serket’s torso before dropping it as he stood and adjusted his stance, taking his hands off the crate and gingerly moving them to either side of Serket’s hips. Serket’s fingers loosened and stroked through Brigg’s hair then down his neck and over his shoulders, leaning back onto the crate as Briggs loomed over him, reflexively wrapping a leg over Briggs’ hip, his expression softened and wanting. Briggs blindly reached for the box again, bypassing fruit and going straight for the liquid. He sloshed it over Serket’s arm and collarbone, the dripping stickiness filling the openings of Serket’s necklace and washing over the fine gold script on his skin. He watched the orange gold liquid drip down his shoulders onto the crate, and then curled down to lap and suckle it from Serket’s soft skin as he planted his hand onto the crate once more. Serket lifted his arm to lap a little of the juice as well before turning to chase it to Briggs’ mouth for a brief moment before catching himself and chuffing. Briggs paused close to Serket’s cheek, just breathing over his skin as he studied the fine lashes of his eyes and the cupid’s bow of his lips, always observed from afar till now. Serket played it cool, focusing on his breathing and the proximity of Briggs’ bulk instead, inches away from his own skin, poised to settle between his thighs.

“Presumptive of you, sehlat, thinking I needed a tongue bath. . . “

“. . . do you want me to finish or not?” Briggs’ voice rumbled in his chest despite the whisper, and Serket visibly shuddered and closed his eyes in response.

“. . . please. . . “ Serket drew out the word in a hiss, almost too quick, too eager for his liking. Briggs liked it very much though, felt his heart rattle upwards through his torso knowing Serket wanted this attention from him . . . he kissed more of the sticky trails off Serket’s shoulder to return to his collar, then down his body. Serket was fully erect now, the soft jade of his lok shining with both his effusion and Briggs’ spittle. He was dripping with anticipation, the liquid leaving small drops across his skin, and Briggs lapped those up first, letting his beard brush over sensitive nerves to frustrate and arouse Serket further. Briggs grinned as he pulled away, pride stabbing through him that *he* was the reason for this. Serket shifted, trying to hide his aroused writhing, knees riding up Briggs’ hips to his waist. Briggs fought to keep his hands off, to leave Serket’s pale skin unsullied by the oil coating his fingers.

He took a moment to take stock of the deck, still empty of any other presence. Given it was deep into Gamma shift, it was not a surprise. He considered his options to proceed as he looked down, admiring the vulcan below him even as Serket glared back at him for taking his time. The shift was bunched where he had pulled it up, a dusky nipple peeking from beneath the shimmery fabric, and the smooth expanse of Serket’s body lie taut as he rocked his hips erotically to encourage Briggs to continue, his exposed lok another decoration dedicated to the enticement. He wanted to touch, So. Much. But he kept his hands on the crate, his forearms barely coming into contact with Serket’s hips. 

He took his hands off the crate again, and tapped his thumbs against the soles of Serket’s sandals as he knelt, leading Serket to move his knees to Briggs’ shoulders. Then Briggs’ mouth was at the base of Serket’s opening once more, sucking and licking every curve of his lok before taking the length into his mouth. He sucked hard as it passed his tongue, and Serket’s voice rang out in a musical moan instantly before he slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle it. Briggs smiled around him as he bobbed, using every trick he could conjure to yank another noise from Serket’s throat. Serket panted and mewled past the barrier of his fist, head thrown back in response to Briggs’ efforts, rocking up against him as he hooked his toes around the bulk of Briggs’ torso that he could reach. He pulled off Serket to tongue and lap along his slit again, working down towards his other opening, tongue barely able to swipe the valley between without moving too far. He worried at Serket’s lok again as he finally moved to undo the tie at his waist, his own arousal straining behind the fabric of his slacks. He moved from a crouch to settle on his knees to pull the waist down and take himself in hand, smearing oil and dripping fluids together over his fingers and his own lok as he swallowed Serket again, pulling another song of arousal free from past Serket's fingers. Serket’s free hand found Briggs’ ear hiding under the curls, and toyed with the tip and curve of it. Briggs purred loud and hard against Serket’s lok, and Serket bucked into Briggs’ mouth in response, clamping his fingers into Briggs’ hair, pulling him closer. 

Abruptly, Serket pushed him off, pulling his legs free from around Briggs’ shoulders. He sat and slipped off the crate in one move, nudging Briggs to stand as he dropped to his knees. He almost took Briggs’ lok in turn till he saw Briggs’ hand pull away, oil streaks smeared over his arousal. He pulled his head back to crane a glare upwards, very unhappy with the surprise, and slapped Briggs’ thigh in frustration. He stood again, flustered with what to do next when Briggs’ made the choice for him and grabbed him, to pull him close into a kiss, grime-covered hands firmly clawing Serket’s ass. 

Serket froze up and pulled back, eyes wide as he pulled the shift back up before it slid down to meet Briggs’ oil coated skin. 

“. . .YOU . . . I TOLD YOU NOT TO . . . AAAGH!” Serket’s aggravation, frustration, and redlined arousal crashed together in Briggs’ grip, and Serket pulled free, looking down to see where all the smears of black had marred his skin, the checked the hem of his shimmery garment for the same. Briggs just grinned smugly as he watched Serket flail, tied between covering himself and keeping the fabric off his backside. “. . .I swear I am going to murder you. . .” Serket hissed as he rushed into Kaed’s ship, leaving Briggs to return his pants to their previous position, adjusting the tie to pin his arousal down under the band and pulling his shirt over. Swearing erupted from the ship and Serket was returning from its confines, a flat wrapped parcel crinkling in his free hand, the other under the rear of the shift to keep it off his skin. 

Which left one thigh well displayed to all. . . . and he headed towards the hangar’s entryway, towards the core of the station where his and Kaed’s room was located, the only path being a well populated thoroughfare. Briggs watched Serket pause, then angrily pace a couple of rounds before centering himself, the scowl in Briggs’ direction was unquestionable.

“GET OVER HERE.” Briggs complied, still smirking, but his beard hiding most of it from Serket’s angry view. “You are going to follow me to my quarters, given that I am a little more compromised than I like.”

“You have no problem displaying yourself in less than thi-” Briggs began to reply smartly, but was cut short.

“I WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER MY OWN DISPLAYS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Serket stared as he waited for acknowledgment. Briggs swallowed a bit as he nodded, understanding starting to dawn on him, and a tinge of regret made itself known. For a moment. “I want you to follow. Be a wall for me. If you can comply, I want you in the bath once we arrive, and I want you SPOTLESSLY, DIVINELY CLEAN, and then you will aid me in removing every smear you put on me.” Briggs locked onto ‘aid me’ and immediately concluded they would continue if he behaved. He nodded and looked suitably regretful. Serket’s anger softened only a little as he turned and headed for the entryway, and then he paused. “ . . . I should use a few moments to calm myself while you . . . put your tools away, then. . . “ and Briggs snapped into a flurry of action as he put his station up, closed down the last open panel, and even grabbed the stray discarded rinds to throw into the reclamation bin, He grabbed the leftover fruit box, and returned to Serket’s side, waiting quietly for Serket to give a sign to move. Serket fidgeted, trying to be casual about his still evident arousal, finding a hold on the parcel that would be least conspicuous. 

“I could carry-” The thought died on his tongue as Serket leveraged another wilting glare at him, saying without words that he had done quite enough. Briggs truly started to see why *most* vulcans kept their emotions under wraps- Serket was somewhat frightening, his eyes sharpened into catlike pupils, anger focused on *him*. He shut his mouth and looked towards the floor, eyes tracing the curve of the jeweled chains around Serket’s ankles- gold with tiny chips of color dangling from them. A few moments of uncomfortable silence, then Serket turned, walking himself and his anklets out of the hangar with Briggs following stiffly and closely behind. 

Foot traffic was at a minimum in walkways, but it led through the much busier intake and registry foyer, and Briggs watched as heads turned and heard conversational tones change in the wake of Serket’s brisk walkthrough, and he felt a palpable twitch of protectiveness pull through him. He sped up to follow him a little closer, almost looking down directly over Serket’s sleek crown of hair as they walked, with that slab of white streaking through at an angle. Serket’s room was two levels up, and through another busy area, one of the meal halls, but with much less attention than the intake. They kept close to the right wall when able, with Briggs directed to walk at Serket’s right hand when necessary. The lighting of the level his room was on was lowered for a nighttime cycle for Gamma shift, and it highlighted the shine of Serket’s shift, looking akin to little arcs of electric gold in the dark. Briggs studied it, a little too intently as Serket came to a stop and he nearly bowled the both of them over. The box of fruit nearly slipped out of his grasp as he pulled up short, and Serket made a hiss of warning under his breath as he shot a look Briggs’ way. He punched the code for the door to his room and slipped in. Briggs paused, waiting for an invite. 

“Get in here. By Sela, I should kick you.” He hissed quietly as he stood aside, throwing the package to the floor and stomped over to the shelving with a small mass of clothing and bottles crammed into it. Briggs set the box on the single wall-mounted table next to the door, then noticed a soft blue form mixed in with the rumpled coverlets on the overly large bed. The blue moved with a soft grumble, then stilled. He looked towards Serket, confused, hesitant to move, when Serket rid himself of the shift, grabbed a few things off the shelving and passed by him again to the bathroom. The dark handprints on his backside were almost artistic, Briggs mused as he beheld the sight, then Serket snapped his fingers, gesturing for Briggs to lose his clothing and follow. He got his shirt off as he stepped through the bathroom doorway, finding himself in a decorated cozy space, obviously done over the course of several visits. He paused to look at the decor, glittery fabrics against one wall, colored lanterns on the floor with flickering lights spreading over the cool white surfaces, and a low rounded tub that looked like a shallow bowl. He knew there were a few of these suites on the station for diplomats and long-term residents, but he hadn’t figured Kaed to be the sort to have one set aside. He looked Serket’s way as Serket set the fabrics neatly on a low table next to a privacy closet, and cradled three colored bottles in his arm as he passed by to the tub.

“You’re not stripping down,” Serket said impatiently, but with a little bit of musical lilt, as he set the bottles on the lip of the tub, and pressing a button that resulted in water slowly filling the depression, gently rising from the bottom. Briggs finished removing his slacks, dropping his clothing in a pile as he continued watching Serket’s back.

“I suppose I should apologize for that,” Briggs gestured at the grime on Serket’s skin as he stepped into the warm water. “ . . . but that has been the highlight of my month, honestly.” Serket was looking into the water, pouring from one of the bottles. Only his eyes shifted up to look at Briggs.

“I really like that dress. The material is really aggressive about hanging onto oils though. I did not want it ruined.”

“Shouldn’t have worn it to the deck.”

“In hindsight, I truly shouldn’t have. But nothing else would have been as enticing for a tease, and you certainly reacted to what was a *correct* decision.” Serket betrayed a smirk as he pulled the bottle back up, then threw a scrub round at Briggs’ chest. Serket did not hide the travelling of his gaze over Briggs’ body. He made a strange little expression as he looked back up to Brigg’s face. “You are really. . . . furry all over. I’m still not convinced you are a vulcan.”

“HALF. You got to see plenty of this on the trip to and from home for my testings.”

“I was too distracted by you being properly clean and . . . .*Vulcan-like*.” Briggs smiled wide at the remark, scrubbing the grime off his arms with multiple rounds of wash and rinse, sloshing the water a little at Serket purposely. The lithe vulcan didn’t flinch.

“I suppose I could be clean more often. . . if you want.”

“Preferred.” The oil traveled in defined paths through the water to the filter, disappearing almost as quickly as it washed off Briggs’ skin.

“You’re still a brat. I earned the right to say that.”

“You did. But I can be no other way.” Serket cocked his head against his shoulder as he gestured for Briggs to wash his curls as well. “Hurry up, its cold in here.” Briggs dunked under the water, but grabbed Serket by the wrist and pulled him in as he came up, sloshing water all around the floor, and held him close for a wet kiss as he did so. Serket flailed for only a moment, but the heat of the water and Brigg’s body wrapping around him like a blanket had him snuggling close, suddenly aware of how nice it felt, his lingering annoyance draining away through the filter drain as well. He threaded his fingers through Briggs’ beard as he pulled back from the kiss, resting his head back against Briggs’ thick arms. “You certainly know how to make a princess feel wanted, sehlat.”

“I still have grease to clean off you, unless you changed your mind?” Briggs rolled Serket to lie prone against his chest, pulling him up so his mouth could kiss a trail along his collarbone, hands grasping the taut globes of Serket’s ass as he scrubbed the soaped water against Serket’s skin. He let his fingers dip and tease between Serket’s thighs as he did so, brushing the base of his pouch straight through the valley between his buttocks, pressing just enough to make Serket hiss and roll his hips against Briggs’ stomach. Serket wrapped his arms behind Briggs’ head, leaning on his shoulders as he dipped to kiss Briggs’ forehead past the wet curls plastered against his skin. Brigg’s hands covered Serket’s back, sloshing hot water soothingly over him, over his shoulders and his arms in between those teasing touches leading Serket back to arousal, marked by purring and quiet moans.

Briggs eventually resumed kissing every inch of Serket he could reach while stroking his returned arousal, his other hand occupied with teasing his other entrance, listening to the small gasps and whines emanating from his partner with enthusiasm. Then Serket’s hand was guiding his fingers, pressing him to penetrate, stroking his arm as he rocked back. He was loud against Brigg’s ear now, moaning low and needy. Briggs’ own arousal pressed upwards, bumping up against Serket’s pouch and jutting erection with every movement from the smaller vulcan, and he fought to not just replace his fingers with his lok. 

“I know what you want, sehlaaaaat . . “ Serket moaned softly, hands roaming over Briggs’ neck and chest now. “Please . . . please . . . “ A kiss silenced him and Briggs pulled him upwards again, angling himself between Serket’s thighs, the head of his lok gently pressing against Serket’s opening. Serket surprised him by pressing down, easily taking his girth in one smooth motion as he moaned erotically. Briggs gasped at the heat that enveloped him, the small rocking motions that Serket performed against his hips. Months of teasing, rudeness, and vitriol had given away to this performance from the brat, a surprise in and of itself, and he was determined to not waste a moment of it before it passed. He locked his arms around Serket’s waist and back, pinning his body against him, then tested how far he could pull free without emptying Serket completely. He felt Serket’s fingers dig into his shoulders and back, listened to the gasping neediness in his ear, then pressed home with a rough snap of his hips upwards. 

The resultant explosion of vulkansu swearing in his ear made him pause till it was followed by an enthusiastic ‘yes’ and ‘keep going’. He matched Serket’s enthusiasm with his own as he thrust deep repeatedly, Serket held on, panting loud, his moaning a constant cycle of varying pitches against Briggs’ neck as he met Brigg’s thrusts with his own motions. The resultant movements sent the water in the tub cycling up and over the sides, splashing across the floor in tandem with their lover's sounds, only coming to a halt as the door to the room slammed open, Kaed squinting hard with displeasure and sleep at them, only a loose shift of her own covering her ice-toned skin, white hair shuffled at weird angles from the sleep she had been interrupted from.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT NOW OF Allll....Briggs?" Her antennae poised forward as she wiped sleep from one eye. He and Serket had froze at her interruption, Briggs wide-eyed and sheepishly sinking down into the half-empty tub, and Serket apologetic. "You two….you could be a bit quieter. SERIOUSLY. I can't believe I put up with this nonsense," she mumbled as she turned back, pulling the door closed, then paused. "CLEAN THIS UP. I don't want to break my neck when I get up." Serket made a noise in her direction, getting her to lean back and look at them again. Briggs had hidden his face against Serket's chest by now, pressing his lips against the warm, wet skin as he stayed still.

"Can we crawl in with you when we're done?" Serket threw an innocent smile her way, which earned him a snort.

"...I suppose. Just be quiet." She slid the door shut before she could be pulled any further out of sleep, and Serket turned back toward his partner, seemingly cowed and quiet now, hesitant to resume. 

"Well, that's twice now. Maybe getting out of the tub and doing this out of the water would be…"

"No." Briggs tightened his grip on Serket, burying his flushed face into the crook of Serket's neck. "I want…. I've waited so long for this…" Serket's eyebrows raised in curiosity as he threaded his fingers through Briggs' hair, slowly rocking his hips once more to entice Briggs to move.

"...how long?" Serket whispered, kissing the curve of Briggs' ear. 

"...long enough. Well before my trip. Maybe when you started flirting back. I know you weren't interested, so I didn't chase…"

"Oh, sehlat, you could have asked, and I would have set aside something for you." Briggs looked up, disbelieving. "I would have made you work for it, though…" Serket's bratty little sneer made its appearance again, and Briggs gave in to the urge to jostle him with an unexpected thrust. Serket smirked with a chuckle in response and reached back, feeling for the controls again, filling the tub with liquid warmth once more and they resumed their lovemaking, much more quiet and involved, Briggs being far more interested in Serket's heavenly end than his own.

An hour and some later, they emerged from a much drier bathroom to be greeted by Kaed sprawled ingloriously over the bed. Serket crawled in first, sidling up to her, his heated skin enough to get her rolling away to make room. He rested his face against her shoulder, hand wandering around to embrace her until she sleepily reached up and patted him clumsily along his cheek, then pushed him off to resume sleep turned onto her stomach. Serket laid a kiss on her shoulder before turning to Briggs, pulling back the coverlets for him to slide in as well, to curl up together in exhausted rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This Serket is NOT the same character as the Serket posted in another story some time back. That one was a first contact character, this one is from the TOS time period.


End file.
